Lance Prentiss
Lance Prentiss was portrayed by Dennis Cole, formerly by John McCook. Biography Lance Prentiss was the eldest son of Vanessa Prentiss. He had one brother, Lucas Prentiss, and was the father of Brooks Prentiss. In 1976, Lance was CEO of Prentiss Industries. In 1977, when Lance found himself intrigued by Leslie Brooks, Vanessa feared that she would lose her son to another woman. Leslie performed piano concerts and was surprised that a wealthy admirer, Lance, followed her from town to town faithfully attending every concert. Lance revealed to Leslie that he loved her. In a desperate attempt to forget Brad Elliot, Leslie had an affair with Lance. But when she realized that her heart still belonged to Brad, Leslie broke off the affair. Soon after, Lance fell for Leslie's sister, Lorie Brooks, who was still nursing a broken heart after her break-up with Mark Henderson. After being romanced by Lance--who thoughtfully arranged intimate dinners for them in such cities as Chicago, New York and London--Lorie gave in to his charms. Lorie, however, was confused by Lance's mysterious behavior whenever she visited his home. He specifically forbade her from entering one particular room in the house. She also couldn't understand why she was constantly running across scarves monogrammed with the initial "V." Vanessa was none too thrilled by Lance's involvement with Lorie and quickly developed a strong dislike for both Lorie and Leslie, both of whom she continued to view as a potential threat. Lance found a summer home for his mother in Genoa City. Vanessa wore a veil over the lower part of her face, supposedly to cover a horrific scar that she had received while rescuing Lance from a fire five years earlier. In 1978, newlyweds Lance and Lorie quickly sped through the honeymoon stage of their marriage and found themselves saddled with a major problem. Lance left town. In 1980, with trouble brewing in Lance and Lorie's marriage, Lance began an affair with Monique. Realizing, however, that he wanted his marriage to work, Lance sent Monique back to Paris and set his sights on wining Lorie back. Lucas told Lance and Lorie that he had located Leslie at Jonas'. Jonas supported Lucas' efforts to win back Leslie. But Leslie had fallen in love with Jonas. Casey Reed ended her association with Lucas after realizing that he was still hung up on his wife, Leslie. Lucas then told Lorie that Leslie had amnesia. Soon after, Lorie visited Leslie. When Leslie didn't recognize Lorie, she didn't reveal to Leslie that they were sisters. Eventually, after recalling more fragments of her past, Leslie returned to Genoa City, but the memories confused her. She didn't understand how Lance could be the father of her son. Lorie worried that Leslie would soon regain her memory and demand custody of Brooks. Meanwhile, Vanessa became Leslie's ally because she knew that losing Brooks would destroy Lorie. But Leslie surprised Lorie when she awarded full custody of Brooks to her and Lance. In 1981, Lance and Lorie were divorced. In 1982, Lance left town. Relationships Parents *Vanessa Prentiss (mother, deceased) Sibling *Lucas Prentiss (brother) Marriage *Lorie Brooks (divorced) Children *Brooks Prentiss (birth son with Leslie Brooks Prentiss, adopted son with Lorie) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:1970s